


give it time

by anunknownagenda



Series: Zutara Month (2020) [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adopted Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Lady Katara, Fire Lord Zuko, Married Couple, Parental worries, Romance, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anunknownagenda/pseuds/anunknownagenda
Summary: "She hates me.""Zuko..."
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Month (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619845
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	give it time

**Author's Note:**

> Zutara Month 2020 Prompt: Momtara & Dadko

It had been a week— only _seven_ days and his daughter already hated him.

“She hates me.” 

“Zuko...” 

He paces in front of her, fingers clenching and unclenching at his sides, “She does!” 

“She doesn’t.” 

“Katara, she cries every time she sees me.” He runs a hand down his face, “She’s either crying or she just, stares at me. With hatred.”

His wife sighs, “That doesn’t mean she hates you— it’s a new environment and she needs time to adjust.” She touches his wrist lightly, “ _And_ , she cries when she sees me too.” 

He lets her guide him to the couch in his office, sitting down with a heavy sigh, “I know.”

“Master Pakku also told us that she would probably be scared for a while,” she lifted a brow, “and to not take it personally if she cries at the sight of us.” 

“I know, I _know_.” Another heavy sigh, “I try not to, but…”

Katara nods in understanding, “It doesn’t make it hurt any less.” She leans into him, “She’ll come around, and you’ll see— she’ll follow you around like a baby turtle-duck.”

He smiles softly at the image, “We have to teach her to walk before that.”

She hummed and rested her head on his shoulder, “I’m sure it’ll end up being interesting.” 

Zuko intertwined their fingers and kissed the top of her head, “Thank you.” 

He couldn’t see her face, but he knew she was smiling, “You’re welcome.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late! Which is fine, because my original goal was to do at least one prompt and here I am! I'm just kind going about this day by day lol 
> 
> A little, more info on why it might seem weird with the way their talking about their daughter (who I still haven’t decided a name for). She’s adopted, from the Northern Water Tribe, I had originally thought to make her from the Earth Kingdom, but I ended up not going with it. Idk, I just really liked the idea of Katara and Zuko adopting, and this idea was born. 
> 
> I might end up expand on this later on, but for now it’ll just be a short one-shot for Zutara month.
> 
> Thanks for reading! (◍•ᴗ•◍)/


End file.
